My Darling
by Ola-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó una noche de lluvia, Levi aceptó que su hermana divorciada y su pequeño sobrino vivieran junto a él. Con el tiempo el inocente cariño que sentía por Eren se convirtió en una insana obseción sin límites. Solo pudo buscar ayuda profesional para alejarse del problema y le dijeron que él tambien merecía ser feliz junto a su querido niño, sin importar cómo. RIREN/SHOTA


**Este ONESHOT fue escrito para el evento "TU VALENTINE" del grupo RIREN PROYECT.**

 **Mi valentine es Elli Biersack, investigue y te gusta el shota-incesto-ereri**

 **:,v**

 **ya tenía uno listo pero** **el evento no permite ereri -se mata-así que subí una de las historias que escribí hace tiempo en la computadora. Sinceramente nunca creí subirla, pero la edite por ti, cambie algunas cosas (muchas cosas) y aquí está.  
**

 **\\._./**

 **Espero que te guste.**

 **Y debo darle las gracias a Mizuki Charles que fue mi beta y me ayudó. Eres la mejor.**

* * *

 **MY DARLING  
**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

Una noche Levi abrió los ojos en la inmensidad de aquel solitario departamento, despertó a causa del incesante timbre que rompía su tranquilo sueño. Aún se encontraba desnudo, luego de haber recibido la visita de una de sus "mujeres", se levantó recogiendo del suelo la ropa interior negra para ponérsela en el camino.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su ventana acompañadas por los golpes impacientes de la puerta. Levi estaba cabreado, era más de la medianoche, se dispuso a matar con insultos al intruso en cuanto descorriera el seguro pero tuvo que desistir cuando observó una castaña figura femenina, empapada por la lluvia que cargaba a un niño.

La dejó pasar.

¿Cómo podría negarse?

La dejó llorar en su cama, que emanaba el olor a sexo recién impregnado, Carla no se quejó.

Bañó al niño para cambiarlo y dejarlo dormido en la habitación de huéspedes y él se desgració la espalda terminando su mal sueño en el sofá de la sala.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel incidente. Dos años desde que dejó de invitar mujerzuelas baratas a su departamento, para no molestar a Carla. Dos años desde que comenzaron los problemas, esos problemas tenían nombre, apellido y una edad inadecuada:

Eren Jaeger.

 **I**

Levi llegó a casa de mal humor, las reuniones con Erwin siempre lo dejaban cansado. Saludó al portero con un gruñido y se quedó parado dentro del ascensor viendo su reflejo hasta el cuarto piso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y en vez de encontrar el lugar silencioso de siempre, pudo oír los ruidos de la cocina y el olor familiar de una buena comida esperándolo. El suelo del living estaba adornado con uno de esos gigantes rompecabezas de esponja donde un pequeño niño jugaba a sus anchas.

—Tío Levi —exclamó el niño apenas lo vio entrar, tiró el avión de plástico a un lado y fue a recibirlo con un gran abrazo. Sus manitas desnudas rodearon la cadera del mayor y su cara se enterró en medio de sus pantalones.

Restregándose.

No fue un accidente inocente, no para Levi, reprimió un jadeo al sentir la presión de la bragueta. La frente de Eren oprimía su polla pero lo apartó rápidamente al ver la cabeza de Carla asomándose por la cocina.

—Levi, bienvenido. Tendré la cena lista en cinco minutos —sonrió la castaña volviendo a su labor.

Eren se quedó parado mirándolo con sus grandes, y pecaminosos, ojos verdes.

—Tío Levi, ¡vamos a jugar! —Eren lo invitó, con una notable e inocente sonrisa— y luego nos daremos ¡un baño!

Levi quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Hace dos años, cuando Eren solo tenía cinco, nunca le fue mayor problema bañarse junto al mocoso, o desnudarlo para frotar su pequeño cuerpo. Ahora era una tortura, una lenta y deliciosa tortura. Antes, cuando vivía solo, exactamente prefería a las mujeres de cuerpos torneados y delgados o en su defecto a chicos cuya edad no bajara de los dieciocho.

Incluso creyó que sus nuevas obsesiones era solo una etapa, un efecto secundario a su celibato de _"no puedo tener sexo contigo porque mi hermana está en casa"_ , pero cuando pasaron esos dos años críticos y se vio a sí mismo masturbándose con la imagen de su pequeño sobrino, se dijo que la cosa comenzaba a ser una enfermedad.

Lo dejó pasar. Como tantas otras veces terminó haciendo a un lado esas señales de que era un pedófilo en potencia.

Terminó cediendo y terminó desnudándose y desnudando a Eren como cada noche.

—¿Quieres el agua con espuma? —le preguntó al ojiverde luego de dejarlo quieto dentro de la tina. Le fregó el cabello, presionando los puntos sensibles de su cuello, y lo dejó jugar mientras él abría el grifo y se bañaba sin perder de vista al niño.

Eren le estaba enseñando otro tipo de amor, no ese amor de media hora que él compraba en burdeles lujosos sino el de la inocencia. El ojiverde era aún un bebito que adoraba a su tío por sobre todas las cosas, que le frotaba la espalda en el baño sin malas intenciones y lo estaba volviendo loco de amor.

Cenaron los tres. Algunas veces, cuando Carla se iba a dormir, y a Eren lo agarraba una de esas pesadillas, el niño iba a escabullirse hacia su cama. Como siempre Levi cedía, Eren lo tenía domado. Un destello de su mirada y se lo entregaba todo.

Esa fue una de esas noches con pesadillas, Levi se hizo a un lado cuando el tibio cuerpecito se acunó cerca de su hombro. Media hora después escuchaba despierto los suaves ronquidos del menor.

Levi sufría de insomnio, se quedó mirando fijamente al hijo de su hermana. Sus facciones no habían cambiado desde hace dos años cuando Carla vino hasta su departamento buscando refugio luego de un divorcio que la dejó en la calle. Cejas pobladas, cachetitos de bebé y sus rosados labios que invitaban a lo pecaminoso e inmoral. Tan solo quería tenerlo cerca y mimarlo.

Lo amaba.

 **II**

Erwin los invitó a almorzar ese fin de semana.

Sentados en la mesa Carla y el cejotas mantenían una amena conversación a pesar de conocerse hace tan solo unos minutos.

El pelinegro en cambio incómodo por tener a su sobrino sentado en su regazo, soportaba con estoicismo y valentía los saltitos que frotaban su entrepierna cuando el endemoniado ojiverde movía su pequeño trasero con cierta maldad, no sabría decirlo, pero el suave vaivén ya lo tenía duro.

Ni Erwin ni Carla se percataron de lo que acontecía debido a una profunda charla sobre quien sabe qué, pero, joder, sufría una dolorosa erección a escasos centímetros de esos dos y eso lo excitaba tanto...

—...mierda —suspiró al sentir la presión cada vez más fuerte de las piernitas del castaño.

¿Qué clase de ropa era esa? ¿Short cortos para un niño? Esas medias blancas solo mostraban sus muslos colores canela, gorditos y suaves. ¿¡Cómo es que Carla lo vestía de esa forma!?

—¿Q-quieres que me baje? —le preguntó el ojiverde volteándose para ver la cara de su tío.

—No —mierda, mierda. Sus emociones comenzaban a dominarlo— sigue así.

—Me recuerda al balancín, o el sube y baja —mencionó Eren haciendo alusión al caballito de madera que tenía en casa. Se sentaba en el lomo de la mecedora moviéndose como si estuviera….oh…mierda.

La imagen de Eren cabalgándolo a él vino rápidamente a su cabeza. Para entonces ya nada le importaba.

—Solo... —tomó las caderas del niño acomodándolo sobre su punto, perfecto— solo muévete aquí, y hazlo lentamente.

Nadie los escuchaba.

Eren se meció para complacer a su tío, no entendía porque pero el pelinegro estaba extasiado.

Nadie se daba cuenta.

En un momento dado no pudo aguantarlo más, iba a hacerlo, iba a correrse. Lo meterían preso por cometer actos inmorales, con un niño, en público. Pero no contó con que la buena suerte estaría de su parte.

La mesa cuatro sufrió un percance, un rubio se atiborró de comida hasta el punto de vomitarla toda cuando su pareja le dijo que estaba embarazada. Aprovechando el percance y la nula mirada de todos, Levi volvió a atrapar las caderas de Eren para embestirlo dos veces. Jadeó en voz baja sobre el cuello del niño, su amado niño, hasta que llego al orgasmo.

Asustado por la aberración que se vio forzado a cometer, dejó a Eren a un lado

—Tengo que irme —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Erwin, llévala a casa —le pidió al cejotas y antes de escuchar una respuesta satisfactoria huyó del lugar a paso rápido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé —Erwin perdió de vista a su amigo— ¿Una novia tal vez?

—Intentaré alcanzarlo.

—Espera, déjalo solo, Además Eren todavía quiere algo ¿Cierto? —miró al niño con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Sí —afirmó— No comí mi malteada.

—Que educado, se parece a ti Carla.

El rubio le hizo señas a una mesera para pedir la orden. La castaña terminó por ceder, aquel hombre era prestigioso y bueno.

—No entiendo como sigues soltero —dijo después de un rato para extender la conversación.

—Mi vida es el trabajo. Soy calculador y creo que a las mujeres no les gusta eso, ellas prefieren quedarse con la chequera y salir de compras.

—Eso es porque nunca tuviste una que estuviera en casa a gusto y esperara por ti cada tarde —Se animó a decir, sorprendiendo al cejudo.

—¿Dónde estuviste Carla? —le pregunto con fascinación.

Ello quedó pasmada ante esa franqueza y oculta confesión, pero ante todo debía de considerar su edad y…demás cosas.

—No quise ofenderte —se retractó Erwin al ver su expresión.

—Mi tiempo para esas cosas se acabó —dijo limpiando la boca de Eren con un pañuelo— mi divorcio lo demuestra.

—Solo tienes veintisiete años, si fuera por mi yo te cortejaría, eres una mujer especial…

—Vivo para Eren y mi hermano —lo interrumpió poniendo unos billetes sobre la mesa: la cuenta lista para irse— ahora debo irme, señor Erwin. Levi parecía estar enfermo.

Sin más intenciones se despidió fríamente, cargando a Eren, dejando solo al rubio en aquel lugar.

Era una mujer de carácter.

 **III**

Fue al bar.

Su bar de hace diez años donde lo atendieron como un cliente asiduo. Recogió a uno de sus amantes, el de menor edad, diecinueve, castaño pero con ojos cafés. Este se moría por él, Levi solo lo usaba. Sin embargo no pudo tener sexo con ese chico, sentía que le debía una ciega fidelidad a Eren, ese sentimiento era gracioso, porque Eren era un niño.

Echó a su acompañante del hotel quedándose pensativo acerca de cómo alejarse de su pequeño amor, porque no iba a hacerle más daño.

Atrapado en sus pensamientos, es interrumpido por una llamada: era Erwin. Levi contestó de mala gana escuchando la monótona voz del cejudo.

—Creo que ofendí a tu hermana.

—No jodas, voy a matarte.

—Levi no puedo luchar contra el amor.

Asqueado, colgó el teléfono.

Le importaba una mierda si Erwin encontró al amor de su vida o lo que sea. Pero ahora que tenía el teléfono en mano aprovechó para llamar a esa mujer, su antigua amante de la adolescencia que ahora era una reconocida psiquiatra y psicóloga: _Muera Tachi._

Acordaron una cita en la mañana, en el consultorio B del edificio de Sino. Un salón verde repleto de libros y cuadros abstractos, con una mesita de centro y varios sofás de espera.

El pelinegro se acomodó en uno de ellos y antes de que tomara la revista más cercana fue llamado al consultorio.

Estaba vacío.

Un sillón reclinable, una silla y una mesilla de noche, eran los únicos artefactos del lugar, Levi se acercó con disimulo para distraer la vista sobre algunos papeles que parecían pertenecer a sus pacientes.

Al parecer eran notas y días de citas acordados:

 _ **"Yo solo quiero porno, acción poética Mabo. (María Bonita) Días de consulta jueves y martes"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Anudora Noir: (caso severo )Amo Man, tengo una obseción con Allen Wallker, quiero casarme con él…me duele que no exis..."**_

—Hola Levi —la voz lo distrajo y rápidamente cambió de posición para que no lo vieran husmeando. Le ordenaron acostarse en el reclinable y así lo hizo.

—No vengo a perder mi dinero —se adelantó a decirle.

—Por eso viniste conmigo —sonrió Muera— ahora cuéntame ¿Qué te sucede?

—Es mi sobrino —confesó esperando ver una reacción de asco de parte de la psiquiatra-psicóloga.

—Mataste a sus familiares y lo violaste, ahora no sabes que hacer ¿Es eso? —Ella tomó nota— te recomendaría huir del país…

—Como se te ocurre…

—...Oh.. ¿Aún no lo has hecho? —la mirada reprobatoria de Muera lo dejó perplejo— olvídalo. Cuéntame todo.

—Mi hermana vino a vivir al departamento, trajo al niño con ella y Eren es muy cercano a mí —se cruzó de brazos intentando concentrarse— lo veo dormir en mi cama, siento su respiración tan cerca y solo quisiera tocarlo...hacerle el amor. Pero es menor de edad y Carla me odiaría por eso.

Volteó para ver la reacción de Muera, ella no paraba de escribir notas y mostrarse atenta.

Demasiado atenta.

—Te enamoraste de un niño, quieres cogértelo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir —ella ajustó sus lentes tratando de mostrarse profesional— ese no es problema, pero como tu psicóloga y respondiendo a los honorarios que haces, te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Podrían llevarte preso. Para poder tomar al niño tendrías que matar a tu hermana —escribió— y a cualquiera que se interponga, quitarlos del medio.

—¡Por ninguna razón mataría a Carla! —levantó la voz

—Si matarla y darle todo tu amor al niño no es la solución, entonces busca la manera de distraerla o…

—¿Qué clase de psicóloga eres Muera?

—Solo busco lo mejor para mis pacientes, su felicidad.

Hablaba en serio.

—Quiero lo mejor para Eren y para mi hermana. Quiero tocarlo…probar su inocencia... no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Nos estamos entendiendo —Muera rompió la hoja inicial y volvió a escribir nuevas notas— de alguna forma es un progreso. Ahora cuéntame los detalles sucios.

Reclinó la espalda en su silla sabiendo que esto sería largo.

 **IV**

Carla mandó a Eren al cumpleaños de Jean Kirstein, uno de sus amigos del vecindario. Libre de las tareas de la casa y el cuidado del niño, fue a echarle un ojo a su hermano. El pelinegro pensaba en quien sabe que recostado sobre su mullida cama cuando la vio entrar.

—Hola —saludó ella con total confianza.

—Hola —Levi le hizo campo para que se recostara junto a él.

La castaña se acomodó como pudo, tomando una de las corbatas de Levi y enrollándolas una y otra vez. Cuando se ponía nerviosa tenía la costumbre de doblar cosas.

—Recuerdo cuando te casaste —se animó a comentar viéndola tranquila— fue una total mierda. Te lo advertí.

—No te quejes —sonrió ella— Grisha pagó tus estudios universitarios.

—Y yo le devolví todo —le recordó— lo único bueno de ese matrimonio fue Eren.

—¿Lo quieres mucho no?

 _"Lo amo"_ pensó, pero prefería no decírselo en voz alta, o bueno aún no, en cambio le habló sobre Erwin.

Era tiempo. Las instrucciones de Muera fueron claras. Buscar una distracción para su hermana, llevarla a la trampa y dejarla caer como un conejo en el hoyo. Esa mujer realmente sabía ejecutar un gran plan.

Estudió la reacción de la castaña y apartando su orgullo sobre no meterse en vidas ajenas intento describir al bastardo cejudo. Ofreciéndolo en bandeja de plata.

Habló sobre el dinero del cejudo, su honradez y su fidelidad. Que a veces era un puto pero cuando se enamoraba Carla lograría domarlo y convertirlo en una mascota útil: domestica. Incluso reveló algunos secretos de Erwin, como su falta de alimento casero desde los tiempos del instituto, y la ropa nunca lavada en casa. También la cocina, esa enorme cosa plagada de polvo y las corbatas sin planchar.

Todo un adicto al trabajo. Solitario en una casa vacía.

Exageraba, sí, pero el instinto maternal de Carla fue activado de inmediato.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado?

—Todo por mi hermana mayor.

—Soy una plaga ¿Cierto? —Carla se mostró comprensiva— sé que odias a los niños pequeños y yo te tengo de niñera, Eren suele ser un fastidio a veces...

—¡Eren no es un fastidio! —Él mismo se atemorizó por la reacción tan sentimentalista— lo lamento, a veces eres molesta.

—Al menos veo que lo quieres.

—Tu tren se va y el cejudo muere sin alimentos hervidos. Ve por él.

Insistió rogando a todos los dioses que la castaña cediera, que se fuera a coger con Erwin a algún hotel secreto y lo dejara solo con su lindo sobrino.

Al parecer Carla tomó al pie de la letra su discurso, esa tarde programaron una cita con Erwin en el "Livraison Beau", uno de esos lugares caros que visitaba con frecuencia. El recogería a Eren y algunos amigos esa tarde.

Aprovechando la situación, Levi fue por su tierno niño y lo subió al auto, los demás amiguitos del ojiverde no le importaban. Condujo rápido para botarlos en sus respectivas casas y quedarse a solas con su preciado darling.

El tiempo apremiaba, seguramente Carla ya estaría con Erwin tomando algún vino y tragando comida lujosa. Cargó al menor y fue corriendo al departamento. No, no podía arrepentirse ahora.

—¿Qué te pasa, tío?—le preguntó el niño al sentir una ligera perturbación en la forma de comportarse del mayor.

—Lo siento, ve a tu cuarto.

"acércate siéntelo y has lo que tengas que hacer, se hombre Levi" La voz de Muera le gritaba al oído. Suspiro abatido como nunca, no tenía confianza, por primera vez en su vida no tenía confianza.

Vio a Eren subiendo a su cama y mirándolo con algo de miedo, sus manitas tocaron el rostro de su amable tío acariciándolo.

—¿Tienes frio? —inquirió el menor.

—No Eren, tengo calor.

—Quítate la ropa tío.

—Solo si lo haces tú.

Eren le hizo caso, avergonzado de cómo estaba se acurruco junto al pecho desnudo de su tío tocándolo con un dedo. Era cálido, reconfortante.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó luego de media hora, desvelando sus temores más ocultos.

En casa de Jean aprovecharon que la señora Kirstein saliera un momento para ver los videos prohibidos, novelas para mayores y una colección del señor Kirstein, en el que vieron a una mujer besando apasionadamente con otro sujeto y confesándole su amor.

Todos emitieron una gritito de asco, sonriendo como cómplices de aquel momento ilícito. Mikasa, la hermana mayor, le explicó a Eren que aquello era una demostración de amor.

Ella lo sabía todo, luego de haber pasado por varios novios, así que le propuso a Eren enseñarle a besar. Ella guardaba una afición por el ojiverde, pero él se negó aludiendo su indecente propuesta con la excusa de que si un beso era una demostración de amor, entonces los suyos le pertenecían a otra persona.

—Te quiero mucho —confesó Levi sintiéndose tan cerca del niño como nunca antes, lo tenía todo para sí, en ropa interior. No le haría nada. Dormirían juntos y el plan de seducirlo iba a ser postergado para un futuro lejano.

Levi besa su mejilla, el niño se sonroja. Es tan tierno, el verde de sus ojos y el rojo de su cara juntos, solo quiere devorarlo. Le complace ver como Eren se deja tocar sin ninguna objeción.

El menor acerca su cara a la del pelinegro, dudoso, entonces planta un beso en medio de los labios de Levi y se queda quieto. Esperando que aquel gesto pueda ser transmitido sin dificultades. Le dolería un rechazo, Su pequeño corazoncito inexperto en la mecánica del amor se rompería. Abre los ojos para ver la reacción de su tío, solo puede ver sus ojos grises abiertos por el asombro y se aparta.

Antes de poder disculparse, Levi le devuelve el beso devorándolo con la boca. Insertando su lengua para buscar la carne húmeda y rosada del niño y enseñarle las muchas funciones que puede tener ese sentido del gusto. Mordisquea el labio inferior con voracidad y deleite.

Es imposible, no puede esperar más tiempo. Eren tiene que ser suyo, es suyo, tiene que reclamarlo.

Eso es, Eren es de su propiedad. Su joya más valiosa, su darling.

Lo recuesta con cuidado en la cama, le ha dejado los labios hinchados y marcados. Ha profanado esa boquita.

—Eren —susurra con adoración— ¿Quieres jugar?

—¿Un juego?

—Si —le da un beso en la frente, en los ojos— algo secreto, algo que solo dos amantes puedan hacer.

El niño asiente con suavidad, cualquiera cosa que haga feliz a Levi está bien.

Lo escucha hablar de lo mucho que va a gustarle, siente las manos del mayor masajeando sus hombros para relajarlo. Dando caricias simuladas hasta su pecho y deteniéndose en los pezones poco desarrollados.

La piel es suave, como la de un bebé, con un tacto de seda y huele a jazmines.

El mayor se quita los pantalones dejándolos a un lado, le separa las piernas apresando sus muslos y subiendo hasta el borde de la ropa interior para deslizarla hacia abajo y descubrir lo que esconde.

—Me hace cosquillas —se queja el ojiverde cubriendo sus partes con las manos.

—Es normal, va a gustarte.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas para sumergir su cabeza y acariciando sus oídos con los carnosos muslos de Eren.

—Eres mío, mi darling no tengas miedo.

Para ese momento le hervía la sangre, su cabeza era un nido de avispas lujuriosas que luchaban por salir de la colmena.

Atrapa con la boca el pequeño pene del ojiverde, para comenzar a probar esa dulce inocencia en su paladar. Eren pega un chillido de asombro, intenta empujarlo con la poca fuerza de sus manos pero el mayor lo calma acariciando una de sus piernas.

Lo está corrompiendo y eso lo excita.

Levi se masturba frenéticamente mientras utiliza su boca para darle una de sus mejores felaciones al ojiverde, siente como se pone rígido y comienza a escurrir sus primeros fluidos por la punta ya hinchada y jugosa. Escucha un ligero gemido y el balanceo de las caderas de Eren le indica que ya está cerca, el primer orgasmo de su pequeño estalla en su boca y él no duda en beberlo todo.

No puede más, gruñe de placer jadeando y tocándose sin control, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se corre sobre las sábanas ahogando su gemido en el estómago del castaño.

Enloquecidamente busca el rostro de Eren volviendo a besar su boca con amor.

—Esta salado —se queja.

—Es tu semen —le dice sin reparos, sonriendo al ver la mirada llena de curiosidad de su pequeño.

Eren entrecierra los ojos bastante cansado y se deja hacer. Siente como si miles de manos y lenguas recorrieran cada tramo de su cuerpo, es cálido y le causa un extraño cosquilleo en la barriga.

De repente lo ponen boca abajo elevando sus caderas y jugando con sus nalgas, Levi le da mordidas y besos. Lo acaricia buscando ese pequeño botón rosado. Tranquiliza a Eren murmurando cosas lindas al oído mientras deja que el lubricante se desborde en aquella entrada, gotea por sus piernas en un torrente brilloso y húmedo. Eren pega un grito más fuerte que los anteriores, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y busca consolar su llanto hundiendo la cara en las cobijas cuando siente un terrible ardor ahí atrás. El gusto adormecedor se ha perdido por completo y solo duele, Levi saca el dedo de su interior arrepentido por haberle hecho daño.

Se recuesta a su lado limpiándole las lágrimas y pidiéndole perdón. Las cosas entre ellos no pueden ir tan rápido, al menos eso tendrá que esperar.

Vuelven a besarse y esta vez el castaño se esfuerza por corresponderle.

Levi le dice que es un buen niño y lo limpia como a un bebé. Elimina los restos de lubricante y semen de sus piernas, lo baña tocándolo sin pudor y lo seca de la misma forma. Le pone la ropa prenda por prenda acariciando la piel mancillada, lo deja en la cama junto a sus muñecos de peluche y apaga las luces.

Eren se ha quedado dormido bastante cansado por todo lo que hicieron.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo en voz baja, Levi se regaña por haber intentado quitarle la virginidad en su primer encuentro, eso está mal, sabe que debe mimar al niño.

Lo ama y no piensa hacerle ningún daño, causarle sufrimiento a su pequeño es lo que más teme. Antes preferiría morir.

No se trata de sexo, él planea hacerle el amor y escuchar sus gemidos. Escuchar como grita su nombre y decir que lo ama. Encantarlo y mostrarle las cosas buenas del amor, hacerlo poco a poco. Prepararlo en cada sesión, acostumbrarlo para la gran noche final

 **VI**

La cita entre Erwin y Carla fue un total éxito, acordaron que la castaña iría a visitarlo a casa al día siguiente. Para entonces ella ha preparado varios botes de comida casera y arregla a Eren con esmero.

Lo llevara consigo.

— Así que la boda está muy cerca —menciona Muera, sentada en su silla y ordenando sus notas de forma tranquila.

—Si Erwin no lo arruina —responde Levi, acostado en el reclinable.

Esta es su última sesión, ya pasó un tiempo y él conoce ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Incluso hizo algunas amistades, entre ellas la chica que amaba a Allen Walker, y otra que intentaba llenar el mundo con Ichis ukes.

Las veía con frecuencia los días de sesiones dobles, Anudora se ofreció a ayudar con los preparativos de la gran noche y eso fue todo para que Levi simpatizara con ella.

—¿Cómo van tus avances con Eren? Está por cumplir los ocho años ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora él se ha mostrado contento, creo que está listo.

—¿Lo hicieron?

—Nunca llegó hasta el final, no quiero dañarlo. Le incomodan mis besos negros pero se muestra contento cuando introduzco mis dedos en él.

—No quieres darme detalles —insistió ella— conseguiste que tu hermana fuera feliz y el plan resulto perfecto.

—Es privado, siento que lo expongo —y no pensaba contarle secretos tan íntimos a la mujer que no volvería a ver nunca.

Se despidieron de manera formal, Levi no extrañaría las sesiones pero en el fondo se sentía agradecido porque lo ayudaron a terminar sus planes.

El día de la boda, paso tan rápido para Levi y tan mágico para Carla, quien se va de luna de miel junto a Erwin y dejan a Eren al cuidado del mayor.

Los esposos subieron al avión, sonrientes, Carla se despidió de Eren y de su hermano, pidiéndole de corazón que lo cuidará mucho.

Eren y Levi los vieron partir, hasta que el vuelo 72 solo fue una débil mancha oscura en el cielo. El ojiverde apretó la mano que lo sostenía y se puso triste.

—No quiero irme —murmuró sollozante, porque luego del regreso de su madre y su nuevo padre tendrá que dejar la casa de Levi— prometiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —el pelinegro besó su hombro para levantarlo y caminar con el hacia la salida.

—No será lo mismo, en las noches no podremos jugar nuestros juegos secretos y te extrañare.

El azabache lo interroga con la mirada

—¿Me extrañaras mucho?

—Demasiado.

—Cuando seas mayor nos casaremos, Eren. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Falta mucho para eso?

—Un poco —se encaminaron al coche negro que los esperaba, sin reparar en el terrible ajetreó que se levantó de pronto entre los empleados del lugar.

La gente señalaba al cielo al ver cierta humareda negra cuando ellos salieron de la estación.

Al llegar a casa lo llevo directamente al dormitorio, Eren sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se quitó la ropa dejándola doblada en un extremo de la cama y esperó a que Levi se sentara junto a él para escabullirse entre sus piernas y comenzar a complacerlo con la boca luego de que el mayor diera el consentimiento revolviendo sus cabellos.

Sintió como la pequeña boca atrapaba el glande friccionando su lengua con esmero, los ojos esmeraldas de su niño lo miraron y elevó las caderas en señal de que estaba listo.

Porque esa noche le había prometido que no solo Erwin y Carla tendrían una luna de miel, aunque la suya si se cumpliría.

Sometería al pequeño hasta hacerlo gritar de placer.

Levi destapó la botella de lubricante dejando gotear el contenido sobre sus dedos, con ellos masajeó el duro pene de Eren ganándose unos suaves gemidos de su parte. Se entretuvo unos minutos hasta encontrar el diminuto agujero, oprimió un dedo contra la entrada abriéndose paso en busca del dulce unto que le abriría las puertas del paraíso a Eren.

Eren se detuvo al sentir como lo embestían contra la entrepierna del mayor, concentrándose en abrir las piernas lo más que podía acalló el grito de dolor cuando el tercer dedo lo invadió.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, al principio siempre dolía hasta que Levi encontrara ese bulto de nervios y entonces el ojiverde podría ahogarse en un charco de placer sin límites.

—Estás listo —jadeó quitando los dedos pegajosos por el lubricante y volteando al castaño para ponerlo a cuatro y aferrarse a sus caderas.

Entró en él con cuidado, empujando lentamente hasta llegar al fondo mientras Eren arqueaba la espalda quedándose sin aire y sintiéndose completo por primera vez.

Luego no se contuvo.

Mordiéndose el labio aumento el violento vaivén viéndolo retorcerse cuando sus lágrimas brotaron y comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

—..Eren…Eren… —jadeó empujando con fuerza, quería llegar al fondo, corromper sus entrañas. Estarían juntos por siempre, para siempre.

—..ngh. —su cuerpo convulsionó cuando se separaron, el mayor le dio la vuelta volviéndolo a penetrar de una sola estocada.

Eren gritó gimiendo su nombre, como le había enseñado que le gustaba, fue acallado por un beso suave a diferencia de las rápidas embestidas a la que era impuesto.

Levi limpió sus lágrimas besando y chupando cada centímetro del rostro del ojiverde, le dejó marcas en el cuello como premio al sentir como era apretado de forma enloquecedora. Eren lloriqueó al llegar al orgasmo, manchando la mano de Levi que lo estimulaba con cuidado. A su vez su interior fue inundado por el semen caliente que se lo dejó marcado por siempre.

—¿Quieres descansar, my Darling? —le dijo al oído

Eren susurró un si con debilidad, gimió cuando el miembro de Levi salió de su interior dejándolo expuesto.

—...agua —pidió y al instante pudo escuchar el líquido llenando uno de los vasos de cristal y Levi lo dejaba beber palmeando su cabeza de vez en cuando.

Su piel cuerpo se estremeció por el frio y el pelinegro lo dejó bien cubierto con varias cobijas mientras iba a bañarse. El pequeño oyó el agua correr desde el otro cuarto, por un momento la loca idea de quedarse a vivir con Levi hurgó su mente con fuerza, pero mamá no lo dejaría.

Eso lo entristeció.

No importaba, visitaría a Levi y si Carla quería alejarlos él iba a escapar de casa para vivir con su tío. Algún día se casaría con él. La sola idea lo reconfortaba, lo hacía feliz.

—Te amo, Levi —dijo en voz baja acurrucándose para poder dormir.

 **VII**

El pelinegro salió de la ducha con la cintura envuelta en una toalla, Eren dormía, besó su frente con devoción y salió del cuarto.

Sacó un jugo de la nevera y fue a la sala de estar para encender la televisión, era más de la medianoche pero transmitían una noticia de último momento.

Al parecer el vuelo 72 de esa noche se estrelló minutos antes de alcanzar la altura máxima, se encontraban en vivo filmando los restos del incinerado avión y anunciaron que no hubo sobrevivientes.

Levi apagó el aparato quedando a oscuras, el plan de Muera fue simplemente perfecto.

Su hermana fue feliz, logró casarse. Obviamente "descansaría" en paz. ¿Acaso él no era un buen hermano?

Cuidaría muy bien de su hijo, claro que sí.

Eren dormía pacíficamente y los restos de esos dos se quemarían eternamente a cientos de metros de su hogar.

Una enferma sonrisa recorrió todo su rostro.

Ahora nada podía separarlos.

—Te amo, Eren —dijo en voz alta.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Anudora que me dejó usar su nombre y Fredo (ella nunca se enterará porque solo lee ereri muajajaja) junto con Mabo y Muera'Tachi que no saben que usé sus nombres :v pero fue por una buena causa.**

 ***Darling significa querido, o cariño.**

 **Feliz día de San Valentín, aunque ya pasó mucho.**

 **Este Levi es un poquito yandere.**


End file.
